Crush! How Could It Be
by egolust92
Summary: Chris comes back from the future again with an even bigger event going to happen, but with his chilhood crush in the picture will he keep his eye on the ball whilst finding something he never knew about her. Chris OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Welcome Back Chris.

Chris has came back. In hope's to stop something else from happening in the future. But find's something else out instead.

---------------------------------

Manor.

"Leo, what is it you woke up with a start last night." said Piper

"I got word from the elders, Chris is coming back apparently something has happened and well he wants to change it." He said

"What changed, is he ok?" she asked eagerly

"Yeah he's fine I just hope its not about Wyatt again " He said

"Well when is he coming, did they say." She asked

"I don't know." He replied

* * *

Attic.

A flash of light came down out of no where and standing there was a 19 year old man brown hair and brown eyes, Look's like he's back.

"Welcome home me." Said Chris

Chris walked down stairs to be greeted by his loving family,

"So I take it you missed me." He smiled and sat down on a chair in the Kitchen and looked at his loved ones' with great detail they hadn't really changed since he had last seen them.

"So Chris what is it this time." Asked Piper

"Well basically when i went back to my time everything was ok for a while then these new demons had come up to the surface in hope to take over, we could only fight off as many as we could, but we believe they all went into hiding in this time so I'm here to find out who and defeat them to stop the future from turning out like it is again, but i need your help of course." He said and looked at them, he knew at this point they were going ask as many questions as they could even if it meant knowing to much about the future.

But a knock at the door has interrupted them, Pheobe walked over to the back door to see who was there.

"Having company are you." Asked Chris

"Yes actually, Carla from Across the road was meant to come over i was going to help her do the final touches to her prom dress." she said

After that in walked a 18 year old girl with black hair and pale-ish skin which looked soft her green eyes shun like the sun, she was a slim tall person with good taste in clothes Gucci it looked like.

"Hi Piper, I hope i'm not interrupting anything I thought I would bring the dress round early because I have School soon." She said in a deep British accent, which echoed through the kitchen.

"Yeah sure pop it in the living room and I should have it done in a couple of days." Said Piper.

"Ok, thank again by the way, sorry about pulling this on you in so short notice." with that she walked through the kitchen door into the living room and came back out a couple of seconds later.

"Well bye everyone." She said and left the house.

"Woooh." said Chris in silence but not to quiet for dear old ante Pheobe to hear and feel being an empath and all.

"Chris noooo, wrong time love." said Pheobe making the poor boy blush.

"Wait is that Carla rodger's?" he asked

"Yeah know her." asked Paige

"Yeah i grew up with her, you would get her to baby-sit me when you would go out." he said.

"Hmmm, right wll now lets move of your teenage crush shall we and get back to the bigger thing at hand." Said Leo. 

* * *

Well what do you think  
shall update soon

egolust92.x 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

All through the day Chris's mind kept going back to Carla and remembering her, he grew up with her she was always so kind and light hearted, and never stepped out of line and would always look out for him as a kid, even though i can only remember last seeing her when I was five but from I heard she moved away.

'Well look's like somebody's hooked, but know I can't be I mean she's from a different time and way older then me.' he started battling with himself the entire time, trying to get her out of his head.

"Chris you up there?" said Paige from the stair's

"yeah, what's up." he asked.

"Well you see we've all come to a problem we all have plan's tonight and well we we're wondering if you could look after Wyatt and Chris." she said holding her breathe

"What I can't, can't you get somebody else like I don't know Leo or someone." he said

"We've asked and no one can look if it helps Carla is helping we just need someone here in case of well demonic stuff goes on so please stay, I've been looking for a night out for ages, if their's any problem's you know how to get into contact with us, thank you." she said and ran out the room before Chris could answer.

"Great baby sitting fun well at least I won't be alone and I could find out some stuff." he said to him self and walked down stair's to find himself greeted with Carla's presence's already.

"Carla this is Chris he shall be staying he's going to be studying all night that's why we asked for your help so he won't go off his studies, right Chris." said Piper looking at him and making him agree.

"Yeah I am thanks for doing this." he said and gave Piper a look which she rolled her eye's too and walked off.

"Well we're off but first I have to say bye to the boys excuse me." said Piper and walked into the Living room and kissed each little boy on the head and said bye.

"Will be back at about 10 or 11 is that ok." she asked Carla

"Yeah that's fine have a good night." she walked them to the door and closed it after them leaving her and Chris all alone.

"Well I'm going to go study won't disturb you." he said and ran up the stair's to get away from Carla god his heart was racing and he could feel a sweat coming on but it was nothing to do with the running, Chris was feeling what most people would call a crush coming on.

* * *

**Down Stair's**

"Well look's like it's just me and you guy's so who want's to hear a story." she said though knowing that they didn't understand her that well, she picked Wyatt up and sat him down on the sofa and lifted Chris on her lap with the story.

"Well let''s begin shall we once there lived a prince..." 

* * *

**ATTIC**

Chris was watching the scene from an old orb he had found he notice the way in which she was acting around then and how she looked really pleased when ever they smiled at her.

"Wow never knew I like thoughs' type's of storie's." he said to himself and sat down looking at the scene in front of him. 

* * *

**Underworld.**

"Master look's like someone has spun an interest in our prier and know's about are plan what shall we do?" said a demon in a black rope his face covered from view.

"We do nothing, for now we must remember the main objective, I just hope everything goe's to plan, this is all we have at the moment I hope you daughter doesn't get to attached to the charmed one's." said another demon he face was also hidden.

"What about the boy my lord?" said the first demon

"Leave him to me, he think's he can take what's so to be rightfully mine I don't think so, he will soon understand I'm not meant to be messed with."

* * *

Updating soon  
tell me what you think

egolust92.x 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

'just go down stairs and say do you need anything, yeah that will do, drink, snack.' Chris took a breathe in and started to walk down stairs he could feel his leg's going weak,

'Wow never knew women could have this effect on him, well never knew Carla could have this effect on him.' he put on his best smile as he walked down the last few steps, Carla turned around the minute she heard foot step's coming closer to her.

"Hey, do you want anything from the kitchen?" asked Chris he looked into her eye's they reminded him of the northern light's when it go's a bright green he was mesmerised by them.

"Yeah, sure, I'll have a drink if it isn't too much trouble." she replied politely her accent deep and one that could run shivers down your spine, but the good kind.

"Will tea be good." he asked

"Yeah, that would be fine, thank." she said, she smiled at him and turned back around to check on the little ones.

"I'll be one moment Chris needs to be changed, excuse me.", "Urm where's his room with all the nappies' and powder." she asked

"First door on the left, I'll bring your drink up their." he said and walked off

"Wyatt you going to come, don't won't to leave you on your own and I think it's your bedtime come on little man." she held his hand as they walked up the stairs and held Chris in her other arm.

**

* * *

**

Carla got Wyatt changed and placed him in his bed and pulled the blanket up so he wouldn't be cold. She then pick Chris up from his cot and started to clean him up.

"Right little boy time for you to get all nice and cleaned for your mummy and daddy when they come home." She started to take of the old nappy and throw it into the bin, she then got a new one out , wiped Chris down and powdered his bum and put the new nappy on and but his Pj's on and place him in his cot where he fell asleep instantly.

"Wow your good." Carla jumped with a start when Chris said that.

"Yeah, well I've always had a knack for babies, and besides, gives' me practise for when I'm a mother and besides I've grown up with these two and I've always been there if they need looking after and to tell you the truth I prefer it here then at mine specially if I get to spend it with my two most favourite people in the world." she started to smile, her smile melted Chris he cold feel himself going red.

"Well here's your drink, I'm going to go back and study." he said, he was half way out the door when she asked a question he had no clue what to say back.

"So what are you studying?" she asked  
"Well, I'm studying, astrology and urm...chemistry." he knew then he was in the clear. He wished he could pat himself on the back but she had asked another question.

"Wow so what are you learning about in toughs subject's then so far?" she asked looking really curious.

"Well, at the moment the basic's like how to identify them, and how to find system's without telescope's." from the look on her face it looked like she was buying it.

"Cool, I really can't wait till I start College." she said

"Really, what do you want to study." he asked, he knew he shouldn't be talking because he had other thing's to do but he couldn't help himself.

"I want to study, Biology, Chemistry, Music and Astronomy." she looked at him straight in the eye's and tilted her head to see him look away.

"Well go study, I don't want to keep you any longer." she said, he passed her the drink he had been holding the entire time and walked off up to the attic.

She looked at where he had been standing only moment's ago, she walked back into the room and saw both boy's asleep and closed the door behind her and walked down stair's to be greeted with the arrival of the Halliwell's coming through the door.

"Hey Carla, I hope the boy's weren't too much hassle." said Piper

"No they weren't, there asleep upstairs', so I shall be off, bye." she said and was half way out the door when Piper called after her again.

"Wait I forgot to pat you." she said and put her hand into her purse.

"No, It's okay I mean you helping with my dress is the only payment I need, so I shall see you soon, night everyone." she said and walked out the door closing it behind her.

**

* * *

**

"So how did everything go?" said the cloaked demon in the shadows.

"It went fine, but I don't know why I have to do this why not send someone else, I mean I'm no good I'm human for fuck sake." she said.

"No, you won't be human for long, you will soon come to power once again to rule the world my dear Calipca, and we shall rule this world again." he said stepping out of the shadow's and came up to her and stroked her face.

"I told you before, I'm not Calipca, not any more, so stop this, and use someone else." she said but before she could she was thrown against the wall.

"No, your mine, and you will come to power again, I'm not losing you again." he said

"No, just go, I'm not who I once was I'm different, and for one I'm not yours and will never be yours again." He hit her and stood above her his eye's turning red and his hand's moulded into fist's

"No, your mine, always have been, always will be, understand me, or do you won't me to kill everyone who means everything to you to dust." he said he chuckled and walked off leaving Carla in the pit of her own misery.

'Someone please help me.' she said to her self knowing no one will ever be able to hear her cries in the night.'

* * *

review people

egolust92.x 


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N:What is up everyone, I realise that it has been awhile since I have updated so here it is chapter four and I hope you enjoy._

_I do not own anything or take any credit in Charmed that right is left to Aaron Spellings and the cast._

* * *

Chapter 4

**Kitchen  
**

"Good mourning Chris, how did everything go last night, no demonic activity I hope?" asked Piper who was feeding Wyatt and baby Chris at the time.

"Nope, it all went smoothly, Hey, can I ask you something?" he said, taking a seat next to his mother.

"Sure hunny. What is it, ask away?" said Piper wiping the food away from her sons mouths.

"Why did you decide to hire Carl to babysit me and Wyatt?" Chris asked, whilst looking at his younger self and brother, before engaging eye contact with his mother.

"Well, I guess you could say, we wanted a normal life, somehow, and it got a little hard to explain why we had such random relatives over to babysit, and this way I think it kept up the appearance of the neighbourhood that we're more normal then people seem to think now days." moving across the room she placed the dishes in the sink and turned and looked at her son puzzled with his question.

"Why, what do you have against Carla?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing at all, just I know we use to have every good magical creature there was around, and I guess it was different to have a human as a babysitter for two none human baby's, I mean weren't you ever scared that Wyatt might orb out of the room in front of her." he asked, by now Chris curiosity was getting the better of him.

"Of course were worried but Wyatt knows now not to orb out, only if there is any danger, and Carla is a nice girl and the boys seem to love her, until there is a demonic problem we are happy, and if anything were to happen magically we would try to find a way around it. Or just tell her she's dreaming, till then she's your babysitter." Piper said talking a strong tone on her final words.

"Okay, I didn't mean it in a bad way, just I wanted to understand, that's all." he said holding his hands up in defeat which brought his mother to a wide smile.

"That's all what?" asked Phoebe who just walked through the door.

"Chris was questioning way I hired Carla to babysit the boys." said Piper welcoming her sister with a warm smile.

"Oh Carla, ooh.." Phoebe stopped in her tracks.

"Phoebe what's wrong, did you have a premonition?" asked Piper, moving to the side of her sister, within no time at all.

"No, I just felt a force of emotion, it felt warm." she said looking up to meet her sisters gaze.  
"Warm, you felt warm." asked Piper, confused with the what Phoebe had said.

"Yeah, warm, warm and fuzzy, like love, but not as strong." Phoebe looked confused by her own words.

"Okay, urm what do you mean warm and fuzzy?" asked Chris who was now by Phoebe's side, full of questioned about this sudden feeling.

"All I know is one minute I was feeling fine, feeling me, then I came in and heard the end of your conversation about Carla... oh there it is again." said Phoebe, "It was a lot stronger, as if..." she looked towards Chris staring right at him.

"As if what?" asked Piper looking right to left of the two in front of her.

"Carla." Said Phoebe her eyes not leaving Chris, this time Phoebe took a sudden step back, "You, it's coming from you." said Phoebe raising her finger and pointing at Chris, eyes wide and smiling from ear to ear.

"What, what's going on, what's coming from Chris, somebody tell me." asked Piper her voice slightly higher then usual.

"It was Chris, he's the warm and fuzzy, he likes Carla." said Phoebe who was now moving forward from the now backing away Chris.

"So that's why you were asking about her." asked Piper.

"No, no, no I wasn't, I just..." Chris didn't finish his sentence as he was interrupted by Piper.

"Awwh!, Was Carla your kid Crush." asked Piper looking at her son with a great big happy smile, Now looking at Chris they could see the slight blush across his cheeks but it was suddenly gone by a clenched jaw.

"No I don't, I didn't, I, I...I have to go." with that Chris orbed out of the room to escape the the two smiling love stricken witches.

"Awwh, What?, it is kind of awwh!" said Phoebe looking at Piper her hands hiding the wide cheesy smile she held for her nephew. Even though Piper was looking very confused with her sister, but being an empath she is living the experience of Chirs's emotions.

"I know I mean it's cute that this was Chris's first crush as a kid growing up and that even now, well later, future wise, I mean wrong time, I know, but he still has that feeling, awwh, if only Carla was some way the same age, maybe they could, but still wrong" said Phoebe before asking Piper her reason for coming.

"So has Chris said anything about this new evil?" Phoebe asked.

"No not yet, I mean he doesn't know who they are." Piper replied looking at her sister before pouring coffee into two cups.

"Well who ever it is, it can't be as bas as Xancou (I don't know how you spell it, tell me if you do.)." said Phoebe taking her cup and sipping it slowly.

"That is what we hope." Piper said back taking in the warmth of the fresh coffee.

* * *

**Underworld.  
**

"So you know what to do?" asked a hooded figure standing in front of a blazing fire.

"Yes, but I'm not happy about this, why do I have to do this, I'm not a demon any more, I'm human, why don't you send someone else." asked Carla standing in front of four hooded figures.

"We told you, your are best hope, you may be human now but you won't be for much longer, as long as your human the charmed ones wont think twice about having you around." said a second figure this time the voice was female.

"I told you all to leave me alone, I don't want this life any more." shouted Carla.

"You will do as your told, as long as you are married to Manix, you are a part of this world and you will do as we say, you have been a part of this world since you were born, just because some witch took you demonic powers away doesn't makes you useless, when you have got the charmed ones trust you will take the boys and we will use their powers to take over, and you shall join us again." said the first voice.

"Calipa, you will be a demon again, and more powerful then you can Imagen, we have waited too long, you will do as your told or don't you want to see your mother and sister again." asked the women again.

"Fine, my lords, I shall do it." she said.

"Now, as you know, someone else has stepped into the picture, now make sure you get him to trust you as well, I mean that shouldn't be hard you've had over a hundred years of experience in making men full and crumble, don't let this one slip through your finger's either." with that last statement they all disappeared into flames and Carla was left to think about what she had agreed to.

'_I hate myself more for agreeing to this, and to hurting people who don't deserve it._' she thought before throwing a potion and disappearing for her master plan to begin.

* * *

_So what did you think, I hope you liked it and I shall update very soon._

_Bye for now_

_egolust92._

_.x.x.x._


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Notes_**

**_Here we are people of Fanfiction, chapter five is now up and I hope you enjoy. I would like to thank the people who reviewed last time so thank you. You know who you are. =]_**

**_I do not claim to own any rights to Charmed that is all down to Aaron Spellings, what a great man.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

'_Just ring Just call and say hey Piper, I wondered if I could babysit this weekend as soon I will be taking and killing our boys._' she thought letting her head drop as she held the phone.

'_remember your doing this for mum and Kara_.' as she pondered on and off on how she could get through this, Chris and Wyatts faces would keep entering her face.

As Carla pushed in the number she felt a lump in her throat and wanted to cry, but she had to keep herself up, to try and get threw the phone call so none of the sisters would suspect a thing, She waited another few rings before someone answered, it was Leo.

"Hello." he said.

"Hey Leo, it's Carla, I was wondering if I could babysit this weekend because I need the money to go towards my prom, I need to get something toward the limbo, I just forgot I had only so much left to pay off, sorry if I'm coming across as pushy." She replied trying to keep her voice at a steady speed, because if anything she knew Leo being a Whitelighter would somehow sense something was wrong.

"Let me just ask Piper, I won't be a moment." he said and put me on hold.

As Carla turned around and waited she noticed Manix standing in a corner with a questionable look on his face, as she was about to say something Carla heard Leo's voice on the other line.

"Carla, you there, Carla?" he said.

"Yeah sorry, I kind of dazed on for awhile, you were saying?" as she turned my attention back to the topic on hand.

"Piper said sure, she was going to ask you anyway, but you saved her a trip, do you want to come around Saturday and Sunday as we decided to have a double date night for a weekend?" he asked, Carla could almost sense the smirk placed on Manix face before I even looked at him.

"Yeah of course I will, thank Leo and say thanks to Piper for me, I can't wait to see the little guys." she replied her face had the biggest smile ever but her eyes held the emotion of sadness, she didn't want to do this plan but she had no choice, it was killing her inside as she knew ever moment she spent with the boys she would be taking them away from loving parents an amazing family and a life where they can help a lot of people.

"Chris will be there too, but he's just finishing work so he wont be to much trouble, I shall see you Saturday then." he replied you can make out the happiness in his voice.

"I will see you then." Carla replied and hung up the phone before turning back to her so called husband.

"What do you want Manix?" She said, her posture hand changed, as she spoke to the apple of her eye.

"I wanted to see how everything was going, you almost didn't do it, your a fool Calipa, you know we need this the underworld needs this, we need the power to fight back." he said he stepped closer and closer so he was now right up close to Carla, "Don't you see, these humans, they can't go on with their life, we can, and we will be together for eternity now, once we give you back your demonic powers." He twisted some of her hair and trailer his hand down her face, grabbing her chin he said.

"I will not let you live as human and die, you are mine, your a demon we live forever, and I will not lose you, so do as your told, or I will take action, I have not come this far to let your human feelings for these witches shed our plan to ruins." he said tightening his grip, he crushed his lips to hers. Carla tried to break loose but it was useless in human body she was weak.

"Don't fight it Calipa, it's been to long, now move to your room, now." He sneered, Carla did as she was told because she knew what price would be paid if other wise.

* * *

**_Authors Notes;  
_**

**_I know it's short but the next to chapters will be based on Saturday and the one after will be Sunday I hope you enjoyed, and I can't wait to hear from you.  
Till next chapter._**

**_Egolust92.  
.x.x.x._**


	6. Chapter 6

_Why hello lovely people here is chapter six of Crush! How Could It Be. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter Six.  
**

Saturday came around and all Carla could do was pace around her living room, she was never like this before, life as a demon was all about climbing to the top and killing though who stood in your way but making sure that if you had to lie your way in you were cautious and sneaky, but for over two years now she has had to grow to fit into society and live like a human.

But over the years she has killed many people, lied her way through the demonic circle seduced her way into the hearts of many to the point that she left them weak, but now in these two years she has seen so much suffering and pain that isn't cause by demons and warlocks, and she began to turn against her former self. She could barely recognise herself when she was reminded of the devastation and tragedy she has caused.

The only problem was her husband, she wanted to go against her orders and leave but they would find her, hunt her down and make her watch her mother and sister die, her mother and sister were only half demon like herself, so their human side was more passionate and loving so they never killed a single person. But unlike them Carla lived with her father under his wing she learnt how to be demon, how weakness destroys the foundation a demon stands for.

Ever since the night she became human Carla had seen past her ways and wanted nothing to do with past, but she was never allowed and now with the potential deaths of her family hanging the balance she had no choice, but it has been recently that she has felt so lost and connected at the same time. When she first started to look after Chris and Wyatt she was only taking orders but as she got to know them she began to cherish them and the sisters, and now she had to betray them when she was starting to become more human.

_'I can't do this._' she thought.

_-Ring, Ring-_

On the Phone.

"Hello." Carla said.

"Carla, do you think you can come over now, I know it's a couple hours early, but I need to do some family emergency and I need someone to look after the boys, I wouldn't do this is just I can't find anyone at the moment." Asked Piper her voice slightly higher then usual with the anticipation.

"Yeah of course, I'll be over in five." She replied hoping Piper couldn't hear her guilt washing through her words.

"Thanks, your a big help, see you soon." she said and hung up.

"Bye." Carla said knowing no one was there.

**

* * *

Halliwell Manor.**

_-Ding Dong-_

"Hey Carla, thanks for coming at short notice, the boys are up stairs, and you know the drill, I fix you something to eat we shouldn't be long, and tonight do you mind staying a little later, we'd pay extra of course it's just our reservations were delayed so we have to catch a different movie time." she asked whilst answering the door in a rush whilst trying to put a coat on.

"Yeah sure, you look in a hurry, so I wont stand in your way, I will see you later on tonight then." Carla replied watching her smile and close the door.

Walking upstairs Carla decided to check on the boys, when she got to the room she looked at the both of them and it melted her heart to see them there.

"Carr...raa." said Wyatt running up to her and hugging her legs before Carla picked him up and gave him a squeeze.

"Hey Wyatt, why don't we play with your brother okay, and then we can get you both a drink okay." she smiled at him and put him down next to his brother and watched them play with their toys.

"Your great with them you know?" said a voice coming from the doorway.

"Thank Chris, yeah well their good to me, aren't you." she said grabbing Chris's tiny hand and watching him hold one of her finger's in his hand and giggle.

"Do you want something to drink?" he asked looking rather nervous.

"Yeah sure, green tea pleas, could you do me a favour and get something for the boys please?" she asked looking sheepishly at the two youngsters.

"Yeah sure, I'll be right back." he said and walked off leaving Carla with the two boys.

As Wyatt got up he walked over to Carla and hugged her again, picking up Chris she sat them both on her lap and hugged them, it broke her heart to know soon they would be taken away from their families.

"Hey you two look, I want you to know that no matter what I am going to protect you okay, no matter what, no one will hurt you, now come on one more hug." she said squeezing them tight.

_'This ends soon, they will pay and the boys will live as long as I'm still alive'

* * *

_Author's Notes;

_I know it was short, and I only had Chris have a small part I'm hoping to get the Chramed ones involved in the next chapter, so tell me what you think so far and I shall update very soon, I promise. Thanks to all who reviewed last time._

Till next chapter peeps.

egolust92.

.x.x.x.


End file.
